El problema de Sasuke
by Viko W
Summary: Sasuke tiene un problema... y no sabe en que orden resolverlo. SasuNaru y muy ligero SaiNaru.


**El problema de Sasuke.**

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencias: la ortografía, jo, jo.

.-.-.-

Sasuke lo mira caminar sigilosamente, escondido entre las sombras. Normalmente si tiene algo que decirle a alguien simplemente iría hacia aquella persona y se lo diría. Pero esto es ligeramente… muy diferente.

Muy diferente.

Sasuke lo ha pensado día y noche durante todo un bochornoso mes antes de aceptarlo. No había otra explicación, por más no había otra. Simple, sencilla… le gustaba.

Empuñó las manos temblando de coraje contra sí mismo. Increíble e inaceptable en un principio, pero después de haber descubierto que toda persona con intenciones un _tanto raras_ se acercaban al rubio le era inevitable no arder en cólera, deseando la peor de las muertes para quienes osaran tocarlo con sucias intenciones. O al menos eso creía al ver a Sai o Sakura ir por Naruto a comer ramen. Llegó a la conclusión de que sentía algo por el ojiazul, claro, porque bastante extraño era ir arriesgando el pellejo hasta Konoha para ver al rubio.

A veces Sasuke podía ser un completo idiota.

Estaba desesperado y se sentía _enfermo. _Sólo ahora comprendía por qué odió tan fieramente a la copia barata de él cuando habló sobre sus antiguos compañeros, más aún cuando corrió a defender al rubio en aquella ocasión.

Gruñó molesto. En verdad deseaba desaparecer del mapa a Sai.

Si al menos pudiese hablar con el ojiazul. Decirle que realmente desea volver a Konoha pese a que sabe que no puede hacerlo. Decirle pronto…

Decirle que…

- ¡Naruto-kun!- sus oídos parecieron hacerse añicos al identificar la voz que hablaba al Uzumaki.- Naruto-kun espera.

El aludido giró rápidamente a encararlo sonriendo tan alegre y espontaneo como siempre.

- ¿Qué sucede Sai?- el Uchiha apretó aún más los puños. ¿Por qué Naruto tenía que ser amable con la copia?

Sai sonrió con una de esas falsas sonrisas.

- Naruto-kun - de inmediato sacó de mochila una pequeña caja envuelta en un pañuelo.- , comamos juntos.

Naruto pareció no entender muy bien la invitación del pálido chico y preguntó esperando haber escuchado mal.

- ¿Q-qué dijiste?

- Comamos juntos. Yo mismo preparé la comida.

El rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

- Eh, ahm, Sai-comenzó tratando de hacerlo lo más calmo posible.-, ambos somos hombres y… ahm, esto… esto es raro dattebayo.

Sai simplemente sonrió.

- ¿Raro? Leí en un libro que los amigos se invitaban unos a otros a comer e incluso preparaban los alimentos.

- ¡Sí, pero tú eres extraño!- exclamó nerviosamente.

El de tez pálida lo miró unos segundos y sonrió de nuevo.

- No será que piensas que estoy tratando de tener… ¿cómo es que le dicen?, ¡oh, sí! ¿Una cita?

- ¡Por supuesto que no'ttebayo!- se defendió el rubio con un dulce carmín en la mejillas.- ¡Claro que no! ¡Dame eso!- mientras le arrebataba el almuerzo y de inmediato le daba la espalda.

El anbu sonrió complacido. Naruto era tan lindo.

- Bien, ¿a dónde quieres comer?-preguntó manteniendo la distancia.

- ¿Eh?- Uzumaki lo miró de soslayo respondiendo no muy convencido.- ¿Y por qué yo? Mejor, ¿a dónde quieres comer esto tú?

Sai sonrió de forma distinta acercándose hasta quedar a la par con él.

- Mientras coma con Naruto-kun no importa el lugar.- el rubio enrojeció hasta las orejas y el heredero del sharingan sintió que la sangre pasaba de hervir a evaporarse. Sai se apresuró a decir.- Leí esa frase en un libro, ¿está bien empleada para ésta situación?

- ¡Deja de repetir frases si no sabes utilizarlas idiota!- reprochó no sabiendo si estaba molesto o muy avergonzado.- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Iré a comer ramen dattebayo!- anunció antes de echarse a correr.

- ¡Naruto-kun!

- ¡Déjame en paz!

Sasuke tiene un problema. No se decide aun en si confesarle lo que siente al rubio primero, matar a Sai, raptar a Naruto o simplemente las tres.

**Fin.**

.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: Incursionando en el mundo del SasuNaru por vez primera. No lancen tomates a la compu de no gustarle, las verduras son para comer y la pantalla sólo terminará manchada :D

Besitos.

MadaDei RLZ!!! Apoya ésta noble causa.


End file.
